Yuan-Ti
In The Unremembered Lands, the Yuan-Ti are a good and peaceful race.The Yuan-Ti are a serpentine race native to the region of Yzypt. There are two classifications of Yuan-Ti: Thrashers, and Benevolents. Thrashers are much more prevalent in Yuan-Ti society than the Benevolents and are more humanoid in their appearance; they possess two humanoid pairs of arms and legs, a humanoid torso, a snake head with long hair (Yuan-Ti take great pride in their hair can be shades of green, yellow, blue, red, or orange) even for the males, a snake tail the length of about half their height, and their skin looks like scales but is actually skin. Benevolents are more ascended in Yuan-Ti society representing the strongest and the wisest of the Yuan-Ti. Benevolents have never reproduced with anyone other than another Benevolent, however, if a Thrasher has achieved vast greatness and mass renown for having accomplished noble deeds and heroic acts, then a group of three Benevolents might perform a ritual with the Thrasher in the middle to transcend them to Benevolence. A Benevolent is more snake-like than their predecessors; possessing a humanoid torso with two humanoid arms, a snake head with hair, their entire lower portion is a very long snake tail, and their entire body is covered in scales. Thrashers stand on average about 6'7" with an average lifespan of about 175-225 years. Benevolents stand on average about 9'4" with an average lifespan of about 700-950 years. Although an ancient race, they did not begin recording their history until about the year 300. The Yuan-Ti worship only one divine power, Snassalla: the Sun Snake Goddess of fire, purity, and vitality. The Yuan-Ti have a love for jewels, gems, silver, jade, and silk. Favored trades of the Yuan-Ti are mining, and architechture, painting, music, glass making, and especially, alchemy. Races they get along with very well are the Dwarves, Skaraks, and tieflings. Magicwise, they take an interest in the schools of; enchantment, illusion, and transmutation. In combat, they largely prefer to be swift and stealthy. Yuan-Ti Thrasher 5e race and it's three subraces: Striker, Shifter, and Shiner. Choose one of those subraces. Ability Score increase: Your charisma score increases by 2. Alignment: Most Yuan-Ti are neutral good or of a good and or neutral alignment. Height: You stand on average about 6'7". Your size category is medium. Weight: You weigh about 170lbs on average. Age: Yuan-Ti Thrashers live on average 175-225 years. Speed: You have a base movement speed of 30ft. Yuan-Ti resilience: You have resistance to poison damage. Furthermore, you can perform a bite attack using your snake head which counts as an unarmed strike. This bite attack deals piercing damage equal to your strength modifier, plus 1d4 poison damage. Snake-Tongued: You gain proficiency in the deception skill. Shapechanger: You can use your action to polymorph into a medium snake or back into your true form. Your statistics are the same in each form. Any equipment you are wearing or carrying isn't transformed. You do not revert back to your original form if you die. Languages: You can speak, read, and write, Common and Yuan-Ti. Yuan-Ti is slippery language (the language sounds as if it just smoothly slides of the tongue) and a beautiful language as well, although it isn't as beautiful as elvish. Words and phrases with the letter "s" are quite common. Innate Spellcasting: Your innate spellcasting ability is charisma. Your save DC equals 8+your proficiency bonus+your charisma modifier. You can innately cast the following spells requiring no material components. At will- Animal Friendship (Snakes only) Desert Dweller: You are accustomed to hot environments and are considered to have resistance to fire damage for the sole purpose of enduring extreme environmental heat that would cause exhaustion. Darkvision: You have darkvision out to a range of sixty feet. You can't discern colors in darkness, only shades of gray. Yuan-Ti Subrace #1 (Striker): Strikers are Yuan-Ti Thrashers renowned for their strength and endurance, they tend to be very muscular and tenacious. The tend to serve as warriors, guards, knights, and miners. They are native to Sythasis. Appearance: Your snake appearance resembles that of a anaconda, mamba, boa, or kingsnake. Ability Score Increase: Your strength score increases by 1. Tenacious Toxin: Your poison damage in your unarmed bite attack increases to 2d4. Yuan-Ti Subrace #2 (Shifter): Shifters are Yuan-Ti Thrashers renowned for their speed and agility, they tend to be very swift and quick witted. They tend to serve as scouts, rangers, guides, and archers. They are native to Nir Vasta. Appearance: Your snake appearance resembles that of a viper, sidewinder, python, or rattlesnake. Ability Score Increase: Your dexterity score increases by 1. Swift Slither: Your base movement speed increases to 35ft. Yuan-Ti Subrace#3 (Shiner): Shiners are Yuan-Ti Thrashers renowned for their cunning intellect and resilient mind. They tend to serve as alchemists, scribes, educators, politicians, and architects. They are native to Enescel. Appearance: Your snake appearance resembles that of a boomslang, cobra, or enescers (enescers are a species of snake/Yuan-Ti similar to cobras but instead of having the hood around the neck and sides of their head, their hood is connected to the back of their neck and large enough to cover up their head like a conventional hood. Ability Score increase: Your intelligence score increases by 1. Sheen: As a Shiner, your scales tend to be very bright, vibrant colors that appear to always have a light sheen as if a light was being shined on them. As an action you can cause the sheen to create a blinding flash of light in a 10 ft radius forcing a constitution saving throw equal to your charisma spell save DC (8+ proficiency bonus + charisma modifier). Enemies that fail the saving throw are blinded until their next turn. You can use this trait once a day.